


Midnight and cigarette smoke

by thunderingskies



Series: I will love you through simple and the struggle [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Food Shop, Drinking, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: It’s always nice out at this time, the streets quiet and the city lights dim; Hajime heads out for a smoke before the end of his shift and everything changes when three drunk guys stumble in front of his work. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting.





	Midnight and cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/gifts).



> Working TItle: _Food AU and how Amalas and CJ have no control over their AUs!_
> 
> Please check out [this piece of art](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/post/161826729303/josai-amalasdraws-break-hajime-sighs) first! Amalas _kills_ me with her beautiful drawings and this one is amazing - it has the perfect mood and vibe and this one goes out to you! Thank you for everything!

Hajime sighs, finally finishing cleaning up the last of the dishes left by his last group of customers. They hadn’t eaten much, so it wasn’t much to clean up - but, looking around, he finally has a moment to himself.

He wipes his hands on his apron and stretches his arms above his head, feeling the stretch in his lower back. He’s had a long shift today, and he’s about ready to go home and collapse.

It’s quiet, and getting pretty late - a glance at the clock up on the wall tells him that it’s a little after two in the morning - so he figures he can start cleaning up.

He sure hadn’t come to the USA to work in a restaurant like this, but it pays the bills just fine, and he likes it. He’s pretty good at it, too - it helps actually having come from Japan, he knows these dishes inside out - and the restaurant is steady. His boss pays him fairly and the customers are generally simple to deal with. He’s picking up more English every day that he gets to work there, even though he has a ways to go to get where he wants to be.

The restaurant isn’t too big, so he’s able to wipe down the tables within a couple of minutes, dropping his rag into the sink in the kitchen after wringing it out. He thinks about getting out the mop to clean the floors, but-

A smoke would be nice, first. He’s earned it after a long day of work. 

It’s always nice out at this time, the streets quiet and the city lights dim. 

Hajime leaves his mop and bucket in the back, heading over to the front of the restaurant and pushing the door open. He’s got his pack of smokes in his apron and it’s not long before he’s got one lit and is taking a nice, slow drag, leaning against the doorframe of the shop.

He likes winding down his day with a cigarette. Hajime takes another drag, enjoying the crisp night air and relaxing. He has time to spare, it’s quiet right now-

“ _ Makki!  _ That’s not funny! 

Laughter rings in his ears and Hajime looks up to see a group of three guys walking down the sidewalk. 

Okay, well, not so much walking. 

Stumbling. 

He can smell the alcohol on them before they even get close; one is waving his hands around as he talks, very fast and hard to understand, but he has a stamp on his hand so he probably came from one of the bars in the area. He snorts while he laughs, covering his mouth with a hand, his brown hair a complete mess. The other two seem pretty into whatever story he’s telling - they’re laughing, arms thrown around each other, leaning close for support. One with bright pink hair -  _ Americans, _ Hajime thinks - stumbles and just barely manages to catch himself using his friend for leverage.

They walk past Hajime, overflowing with laughter, smelling of beer and cheap cigarettes. Hajime takes another drag from his cigarette when one of the group - the one with the ridiculous pink hair - stops dead in his tracks, sticking his arms out to stop his friends and turning to look back at the restaurant, his face lighting up as he reads the sign.

“Ooh, food… yeah, I’m hungry,” he says, trying to steady himself.

His friend with the dark hair grabs his arm, trying to pull him forward with little success. “No no no man they’re closed, it’s too late,” he says, slurring, hardly comprehensible. The pink haired one seems heavy, like deadweight, his feet rooted to the ground and he laughs while refusing to move.

“Ahh but, wait, they - the light is on!” He points out to it and his friends follow the gesture, expressions bright and happy. His other friend is still laughing and they stumble closer to Hajime, finally actually noticing him in the doorway.

“Oh!” The first one chokes back another laugh as they get closer, “Oh, hey, hey! You… you have… can I have one?” He waves his hands as he talks, clearly drunk and not caring at all.

“Huh?” Hajime looks at him, confused, until the guy makes a gesture that looks like smoking and it all clicks into place.

Hajime looks from the group of guys, who are now  _ all _ looking at him curiously with big, goofy smiles on their faces, down to his cigarette. He sighs and pulls out his pack to pass one to the the guy who asked, when one of his friends pipes up, looking at Hajime with big brown eyes. 

“Oh, ohh, me too?” He grins, holding his hand out, letting out a cute happy noise when Hajime complies.

“You too, Tooru?” His friend says, looking determined, flicking the lighter and protecting it from the wind with a cupped hand. He takes his first drag, passing the lighter to his friend -  _ Tooru _ , Hajime thinks, filing that name away - who tries to flick the lighter three times but can’t seem to get it to catch. He grumbles in frustration until Hajime reaches over to take the lighter from his hands, getting it on the first try.

Tooru looks up at Hajime, gaze unwavering as he lights the cigarette between Tooru’s lips.

“Oh… uh, yeah...” Tooru replies, a little dreamily, not looking away from Hajime. He seems to remember that he’s got a lit cigarette in his mouth and inhales, reaching up to take hold of it.  “’m Tooru…and… these guys, they’re Makki and Mattsun...” He points back to his friends, his smile warm and silly.

With a nod, Hajime looks between Tooru and his friends; Makki just about drops his smoke and Mattsun snorts, trying to help Makki steady himself, but they just end up wobbling as they try to hold each other up unsuccessfully. 

“Iwaizumi,” he says, still not so sure about these guys; not used to all the familiarity here.

Tooru smiles, “Iwaizu… Iwaiz….” he snorts with laughter, “Iwa - Iwa-chan?” He smiles brightly.

Hajime’s eyes go wide and he looks at Tooru in surprise. “You speak Japanese?” He asks him, reverting back to his native language.

Tooru looks back at him, confused, shaking his head repeatedly. “Oh no no… I'm not… I don't. My grandma just… calls me  _ Tooru-chan  _ and I just… it's cute…”

Hajime frowns, shaking his head, but can't help the smile that rests on his face. His night is about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what will become of this, but it was longer than my usual drabbles so I decided to make it into it's own work. Leave a comment if you're interested in reading more for this AU? There's always a chance for more, if I get some comments to help motivate me!


End file.
